Submit A Character
by KaidaHara
Summary: You make the zodiac and I write the story... read first chapter CLOSED
1. Form

Ok this is a creat a character fanfic. I felt that I needed more anime fanfictions and really wanted to make this. So here you go (check out some of my other fanfics).

This takes place after the zodiac we all know in love but as if the curse was not broken and there is not realation what so ever to the origonal characters. Does that make since? Ok so lets start.

**Form**

**Name:** First and last (well I guess last would mostlikely be Sohma) Please stick to Japanese names

**Meaning: **If you know it then put it down.

**Nicknames:** Optional

**Birthday:** This is obiouse.

**Zodiac Animal:** Ok so there is

1. Rat

2. Dog

3. Dragon

4. Snake

5. Cow

6. Tiger

7. Ram

8. Monkey

9. Boar

10. Bunny

11. Bird

12. Horse

13. Cat

I don't need a million cats or what ever... try to be creative here and remeber one oc per animal.

**Age:** Try to do no less then 5 and no more then 30. I like teenage for a majority of the cast.

**Gender: **Girl or Guy

**Eyes:** Make it belivable... If you have a Tiger you probably wouldn't have blue eyes. Also eye shape.

**Hair: **Style, color, stuff like that. Again relate to the oc's aniaml.

**Skin:** Pale, tan, ...

**Apperance:** Short, tall, skinny, fat, ... you deside.

**Animal Apperance: **Lets say you have the dragon... keep it a sea horse unless you have the most amazing idea in the world. Try to keep to the manga unless you have a reason why.

**Extra Apperance:** Do they have important scars, birth marks, and I'm saying this just because Haru is amazing... percings or tattos. Please note that inaproprate percings or tattos will be not used.

**Normal Clothes:** Such as Hatori's doctor coat or Shigure never wearing suits. What is there style/ normal clothes.

**Sleep Clothes:** Anything they like to sleep in.

**Formal Clothes:** Any formal outfits?

**Personality:** Who are they. Do they have anger isues like Kyo or totaly prince like Yuki. Or are they both aka Haru. Be creative.

**Likes:** Just name a few.

**Dislikes:** Just name a few.

**Fear:** anything?

**Disabilitys:** This is optunal but dose your oc have any handiecap or something. I don't need ever character sumited to have disabilitys.

**Job/ grade:** If they are in school tell me their grade (please use the American grades and not Japanes). If not then what is their job. Maybe they have a part time job in high school?

**History:** Be creative but keep it real.

**Home: **Do they live in the main house or with a friend. Do they live with other zodiac like shigure did. What? If you don't know who owns the home and wants to live with the other zodiac that are not in the main house just say other house.

**Family:** Mom, dad, siblings?

**Romance:** Any? Any ideas on who it would be.

**Anything I missed: ?**

* * *

><p>Thanks for filling that out. I can't wait to read all of the sumitions... one character per person will be used but you may post how ever many you want. Thank you and I will update soon.<p> 


	2. Snake

**SNAKE**

Name: Miyu Sohma

Meaning: Superior beauty, superior feeling

Nicknames: Her younger brother and sister call her "Meem". Sometimes other people use it to annoy her.

Birthday: February 19

Zodiac Animal: Snake

Age: 16

Gender: Girl

Eyes: Dark green, wide eyes. They show her emotions easily, and she has trouble keeping others from reading her opinions right off her face.

Hair: Black. Kept in a messy bun, absently tied up high and out of the way. When left out, it reaches the small of her back.

Skin: Normal- pale but not too pale, you know.

Appearance: Tall and stick thin. She's a bit insecure about her weight. As in, you'll make her cry if you mention it.

Animal Appearance: A dark green snake, with dark eyes.

Extra Appearance: One scar, along her upper right arm, from when she had a row with her elder brother and he threw a pair of scissors at her. And a scar on her left knee, where she ruined it when she was four.

Normal Clothes: Never caught dead in a skirt, unless threatened horribly. She tends to wear long, tight fitting tops in bright colours with black leggings. Blue and green are favourites.

Sleep Clothes: An old white nightgown, with a pink jersey thrown over the top if it's cold. She hates anybody seeing her in it, but for some reason doesn't bother to change what she wears to bed.

Formal Clothes: She'll usually stick to crisp black trousers and a white shirt, unless coerced into more "feminine" clothes. She plaits her hair and coils it up with a pin to keep it in place.

Personality: She's a total early bird, and a chatterbox. She's up in the mornings at dawn, chirping away, driving everybody nuts. At eleven she tends to have a bit of a dip in her mood. If it's a weekend she'll shut herself in her room and have a nap under her bed or write poetry; if she's at school she'll snap at anybody that comes near her, however she usually (but not always) avoids actual physical violence. This usually passes by lunchtime, when she's smiling and happy again. She is quite inconsistent, with the attention span of a goldfish but the memory of an elephant.

She tends to form attachments to people who dislike her, or seem to dislike her. When she's with someone cheerful, she'll counterbalance their personality and become sarcastic and irritable. Likewise, when somebody is sad, she's gentle, when someone's serious, she's goofy. It can become truly annoying, when she's determined to defy the general mood.

Likes: She loves martial arts- she's no good at actually hitting people, but she can perfect a move through endless practice. One of the few things she can stick to...

When she's in her low moods, she can write her fair share of depressing poetry, but it describes her thoughts perfectly. Thing is, she'll never let anybody read it.

She loves people. As long as it's not the wrong time of day, she'll talk for hours on end.

Dislikes: She hates hurting people, and faints at the sight of blood. She doesn't like people who are overly friendly, because she gets the feeling they want something from her.

Fear: Boys, men, males of any type, scare her. Any guy she hasn't grown up with has a hard time getting to know her because she'll use any means to avoid a conversation. This can result in a bit of trouble with a group of friends as she loses track of conversations while trying to avoid a guy.

Disabilities: She has a problem with her left knee- she has difficulty running and performing spinning kicks, and it leaves her with a slight limp. She usually doesn't even notice it's there.

Job/ grade: 11th Grade, I think? I don't live in America so sorry if it's wrong... Anyway, she has a part time job after school, tutoring younger kids with problems in mathematics.

History: Her dad is French and her mother is Japanese. Her father moved back to France when she was young, and occasionally calls to check on his children. However, he only speaks French and so she worries constantly about when he will call, what she will say, what he might say in return. Her ability to speak French has steadily declined, as she and her siblings don't speak it among themselves.

Her mother is always working- she refuses to be dependent on her relatives to raise her four children. This means they basically raised each other, and played with the other children "inside" the fence. However, as often happens with the zodiac children, she was left alone more and more often. She tends to look after the smaller children now, who don't care that she turns into a snake every so often.

Home: She lives in the main house with her family.

Family: As stated, French father, Japanese mother, three siblings. She has a sister and a brother, 7 year old twins, named Hikari and Akira respectively. They also have an older brother named Naoki, who is 19 years old and going to university/college (whichever you call it... it comes after high school).

Romance: This could be a bit of trouble, given that a guy in close proximity sends her sprinting for an exit.

**Meet Miyu:**

Miyu was sitting on the wooden porch outside her room. The cool morning breeze made her shiver. She could hear her brother and sister playing loudly inside her home. The Sohma Main House, no matter how peaceful it seemed, was always active. One way or another she knew this as she staired into her reflection on the surface of the small pond beneath her. Her green eyes cept looking back at her.

Her entier life she has lived in the Main House. Only seeing the outside world at school. It has been a rough 16 years for her.

Taking a pebble from close by she tossed it in the water. The suface rippled and she gave a slight smile.

"Maybe someday my life will take a change for the better," Miyu wispered.


	3. Bunny

**Bunny**

Name: Kaeda Sohma

Meaning: Maple

Nicknames: Kae, Kae-chan

Birthday: April 22

Zodiac animal: Bunny

Age:10

Gender: girl

Eyes: Grey round eyes that seem idacent and gentle.

Hair: Light blonde, styled short and a little wavy.

Skin: pale

Appearance: 5"1, skinny

Animal apearance: Light blonde bunny with grey eyes.

Extra appearance: Freckles accross her nose.

Normal clothes: Grey sundress, black flip flops, and a bear kowala back pack.

Sleep clothes: A black super baggy night gown that pools to the floor.

Formal clothes: A pink spaggehti strapped dress with a white stash that makes a big bow on her back, and pink ballet flats.

Personality: She's sweet, kind, sensitive, and once she's friends with you, she will always like hanging out with you. A little on the quiet side.

Likes: swimming, playing tag, being with her twin brother.

Dislikes: Being alone, the dark.

Fear: The dark

Disabilites: Asthma attacks since she was 4.

Grade: 5th grade

History: Doesn't know who her parents are, she just knows she's a Sohma. Her past is a bit of a mystory but she never thinks of it offten.

Home: Main house

Family: Kaoru (identical twin brother) Sakura (aka the 17 year old tiger that plays mom for them).

**Meet Keada:**

Keada was in her room looking at her little goldfish make once another round in the cyrcular bowl. She didn't have much to do at the moment. Just watched the fish swim.

"You don't think I wired do you Mr. Fish," she asked in an idasent voice. The tears had long since dried from her face. The tears that could only berought by the head of the family. He reminded her that she was worthless and a freak. So much that her own parents didn't even want her and her brother.

Of course that got Kaoru angry and he desided to backtalk him. Luckly Keada was aloud to go to her bedroom. She knew that what he said was lies. Deep down she knew. It was a lot for a ten year old to take though.

"You ok?" Kaoru said leaning in her door way. He had a bruse on his arm but other then that he was fine.

Keada nodded happily. "Yep."


	4. Ram

**Ram**

Name: Kaoru Sohma

Nicknames: Kaoru-san

Meaning: Fragrance

Zodiac animal: Ram

Age: 10

Gender: Guy

Birthday: Same as his twin.

Eyes: Grey eyes that are a bigish since he is young. Yet they are not as idasent as his sisters.

Hair: Light blonde, styled a bit shaggy. With hair out of place yet some how looks cute.

Skin: Pale

Appearance, 5"3 skinny

Animal appearance: A little ram that is a soft shade of gray.

Extra appearance: Freckles accross his nose.

Normal clothes: Black t-shirt, worn out blue jeans, black converse.

Sleep clothes: White t-shirt, black pajama pants.

Formal clothes: Black tux with a grey tie.

Personality: Funny, protective of his friends and family, nice. Can blow up some times but immediently apoligises though he knows not to blow up at the master or very important people.

Likes: Hanging out with his sister and Sakura, making Kaeda happy.

Dislikes: People who yell at Kaeda, tights (XDDD Just had to add that!) hair gel, ribbons, because they make him feel un-manly.

Fear: Kaeda getting hurt, heights.

Disabilitys: None

Grade: 5th grade

History: Same as Kaeda's

Home: main house

Family: Kaeda (Identical twin sister) Sakura (Tiger)

**Meet Kaoru:**

He walked though the garden over to the home he, Kaeda, and Sakura shared. He remebered the Head of the Family talking with him and his sister. Maybe he should have kept quite but she was bawling. It was hard for him to see. No trouble it had all pasted by now. She was probably sitting in her room stairing at her gold fish.

He had to the adult ever since they were found abandon at the age of three. He couldn't remeber his parents. Maybe hints of smiles and sweet lallabys that filled his dreams. His blond hair was getting kin his eyes as few pushed it back.

Inside the house he went and to Kaeda's door way.

"You ok?" he asked looking at her.

She nodded her head. Her short blond waves bouncing up and down. "Yep," she answered in a cheerful voice as if nothing had happened.


	5. Tiger

**Tiger**

Name: Sakura Neema Sohma

Nicknames:Neema, Neema-chan, Saku-chan

Meaning: Cherry blossom

Birthday: Nov. 30

Zodiac Animal: Tiger

Age: 17

Gender: Girl

Eyes: Very pale blue eyes that are like ice.

Hair: Long, orange with side bangs. It also has black highlights. Usually braided or in a pony tail but when down super wavy.

Skin: pale

Apperance: 5"4 and skinny, with big eyes and long eyelashes.

Animal Apperance: A large tiger cub.

Extra Apperance: Two pierced ears with small silver hoops, and freckles on her cheeks. Also a scar hidden behind her side bangs that goes across her eye.

Normal Clothes: Grey t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black sneakers, and a white peace sign necklace.

Sleep Clothes: Black yoga pants and a green t-shirt.

Formal Clothes: Long green, cami straps, sweet heart top, kind of poofy at the bottom.

Personality: Nice, sweet, shy, when angry she acts reckless, once she is with her friends or get to know someone she's outgoing, nice, funny, and AWESOME.

Likes: Dancing, singing, and all types of music, being with friends, rain, power outages, reading, fire.

Dislikes: Lightening, thunder, the color pink, girly-ness.

Fear: Lightning and thunder.

Disabilitys: she can't see in one eye but no one knows but her because its hidden behind her side bangs.

Job/ grade: She's a Junior in high school.

History: Her parent's died in a car crash, she survived but she has a scar underneath her bangs where the glass hit her eye, so now she can only see in one eye.

Home: Main house

Family: None. Takes care of the twins.

**Meet Sakura:**

Sakura opened her one good eye. Sure enough she was in her bed room just waking up from sleep. A little cat nap or whatever. She got up and looked in her bathroom mirror. Her red and black hair was a bed head desaster. Combing it out she went and walked into the kitchan of the little home. There she grabbed some cerial and milk.

Today was saterday atlest and she wouldn't worry about the two twins getting off to school before she did.

"Seventeen years old and I feel like the mother of two," she giggled in a wisper.

Hearing the door open and closed behind her she looked and saw Kaoru waking towards his sister's door. On his arm was a bruse.

"Life's no perfect," she muttered under her breath as she looked into her bowl of Cheerie-Os.


	6. Rat

**Rat**

Name: Takashi Sohma

Meaning: Filial Piety

Animal: Rat

Birthday: January 1

Age:7

Gender: Guy

Eyes: Dark gray and big and round. They are very child like.

Hair: Black that hangs down.

Skin: Pale

Appearance: Short, a little chubby like baby fat.

Animal appearance: A small black rat with gray eyes.

Other Apperance: Scar on his forehead he got from a bully. He tries to hide it with his hair.

Clothes: Elementary school uniform. Pants and a t-shirt and sandals.

Sleep clothes: Pj's with dinosaurs!

Formal: Chinese-style shirt and slacks

Personality: He is somewhat shy, but caring. He is teased alot because his hair, eyes, and not talking alot make him seem creepy to other kids.

Likes: reading, playng board and card games, leeks.

Dislikes: Cheese(lactose intolerant), Small spaces.

Grade: Elementary school.

History:He can't remeber his parents. He was teased a lot at schools and even beaten once, and he still has a bullying problem. He was told by Satoshi to learn martial arts.

Home: main house, with Satoshi the monkey who watches after him. Also the head of the family looks after him much.

Family: Lost parents a long time ago. Satoshi is a father fuigure to him and the head of the family is someone that he obays.

**Meet Takashi:**

Takashi sat in a dark room. He wasn't sure why but he was. All he did was hum a little tune. His entier life was at the Sohma home. Inside the walls.

He was the rat so what could he expect. Yet he was only seven years old. He sat there feeling hungery and a head acke comeing on.

All of a sudden light poured in the room and the shadowy figure of Satoshi fell into the room carrying a tray.

"Hungry," Takashi said looking up at the man.

Satoshi put the tray on Takashi's lap. It had some soup and tea on it.

Then Satoshi lifted his hand and placed it on Takashi's forhead. "Good your fever is going down. Hopefully you'll be back in school by tomorrow."


	7. Master

**Master**

Name: Kai Sohma

Meaning: Ocean

Zodiac animal: Master

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Birthday: June 14

Eyes: Pale blue with hint's of silver.

Hair: Black with long bangs.

Skin: Pale

Appearance: 5"7, skinny

Extra appearances: Scar from his wrist to his shoulder from when he was 10, tripped and broke a vase, then accidently fell down on it.

Normal clothes: Black and grey male kimono.

Sleep clothes: a sleeping kimono.

Formal clothes: A black and white tux with a grey tie, and black dress shoes.

Personality: Easily mad, but once you get to know him he's really nice. He is often misunderstood.

Likes:...male kimono's

Dislikes: Most things...

Fear: Death

Disabilitys: Since he is the master he is supposed to die young.

Job/grade: Nothing

History: He was chosen as the master. All his life he has lived in the main house rearly seeing what the world has to offer. The zodiac that's all he has. His father died in his sleep one night when Kai was five. His mother died in childbirth with him. He is really just looking for some person to understand him for once.

Home: Main house

Family: None other then the Zodiac.

**Meet Kai:**

Kaoru had just slammed the door shut as Kai just stook there in that room.

"Why must they all resent me?" he asked himself.

He walked to the bitter coldness of the morning. Maybe it wasn't really cold, but with his weak health tempature felt much diffrent then a gentle breeze or a little warm.

Looking up in the sky he saw a bird fly over head.

"Be free," he said in a wisper, "Your luckie so be free."


	8. Monkey

**Monkey**

Name: Satoshi Soham

Meaning: Wise and fast learner.

Nicknames: none

Birthday: August 22.

Zodiac Animal: Monkey

Age: 22 years.

Gender: Guy

Eyes: Gental hazle eyes that are silant.

Hair: Light brown hair that is shortish. His long bangs lean to the right and the short ones to the left.

Skin: Pale

Apperance: Tall and wears glasses at times to read. Always well dressed.

Animal Apperance: He is a little light brown monkey.

Extra Apperance: None

Normal Clothes: A white button-up long sleave shirt with black pants and shoes.

Sleep Clothes: He sleeps in a gray shirt and gray pants.

Formal Clothes: Black suit.

Personality: Kind of quite yet observant. He enjoys his time alouded out of the main house and enjoys european countrys such as the UK, Spain, or France. He is smart.

Likes: Italion food and first aid.

Dislikes: Not getting credit for his work.

Fear: Kai killing his mother or other people he is close to.

Disabilitys: Few know this but he is color blind.

Job/ grade: He takes care of a majority of the Sohma's finacial bussenss and is right hand man of Kai's.

History: He was raised by a single mother and was her only child. He grew up in the Soham Main House as his mother was the nise and praticly a daughter to the past head of the family since his grandparents died of poor health. His mother also has poor health and he dreams of being a doctor to fix it. But not now. After the old Master's death Kai took over and at first used Satoshi's mom to threaten him into doing work. Soon he is now this. As a child he would be at Kai's side and nothing has changed.

Home: Main House

Family: Mom who is weak. Father was never mentioned to him.

**Meet Satoshi:**

Satoshi entered Kai's dark room. The boy was no wear to be found. Then he noticed the door was open and Kai was sitting outside looking at the sky.

"As a trusted friend I advise you not to stay outside for long," he warned comeing out onto the porch.

"What could it do, Satoshi?" Kai asked. "Kill me?"

Satoshi had no answer for that.

"It'll happen anyways," Kai muttered.

Satoshi looked at the 19 year old boy. He remebered when he was just nine years old and was the first time he really met Kai up close. The word from Kai were "You'll always be there for me." Satoshi had made that promise. Weather it was since it was Kai's father just dying or him being the master of the zodiac he can't recall.

"Isn't that right, Satoshi," Kai said with a hint of a smile.

"What is that?" he asked not catching what Kai was talking about.

"You'll always be there for me."


	9. Dog

**Dog**

Name: Kazuki Fujimoto

Meaning: Harmony Hope

Nicknames: Zuki

Birthday: April 30

Zodiac Animal: Dog

Age: 15

Gender: Guy

Eyes: Deep coffee bean brown eyes that are cute and round.

Hair: Brownish pink hair that is on the messy side.

Skin: Pale

Apperance: Short and cute.

Animal Apperance: A little fuzzy brown puppy with a currly tail and ears that stick up.

Extra Apperance: He always carry around a little brown puppy with a pink spot on it's eye named Perro-chan.

Normal Clothes: Normaly a over sized hoodie with black shorts and tinnis shoes.

Sleep Clothes: Something kidish.

Formal Clothes: Kidish tradional formal Japanese clothes.

Personality: Zuki is a kidish character. He is real sweet and get's away with using nicknames to people. He loves dogs and being loyal and kind. He calls people he loves and respect Captin and he is always sweet.

Likes: Puppies, sweets, soccer, ...

Dislikes: The dark, bullies, and other mean things.

Fear: The dark.

Disabilitys: None.

Job/ grade: New to 10th grade.

History: His mother died in his childbirth and his father devorced his mom befor she ever knew she was pregnant. So she kept her madien name Fujimoto. He was born in Spain and lived with his sister. He is fluent in spanish, english, and japanese. When he was six he and his sister moved to the main house out of request.

Home: Main House. He dose spend a lot of time in the other house.

Family: Mom is dead and father is who knows were. His sister is like a mother to him.

**Meet Kazuki:**

Zuki walked down the dirt path towards the house were his friends that were in the Zodiac lived. It was hard to think that he had never found his father after living at the Main House for almost a decade. His father was a Sohma. Still yet Zuki continued to the home in the forest.

The sents in the air filled his nose. Zuki was optamistic and always seemed to smile. His little Perro-chan was in the hood of his hoodie and he was smelling warm baked sweets in the air. Picking up his pass he saw the little house ahead.

He burst though the doors and yelled, "I want brownies too!"


	10. Boar

**Boar**

Name: Miyuki Fujimoto

Meaning: Beautiful Blessing

Nicknames: Zuki calls her Miyu-Chan even if that's the snakes name. Some people call her Yuki but that annoys her like crazy.

Birthday: January 3

Zodiac Animal: Boar

Age: 21

Gender: Girl

Eyes: Emrald green eyes that are always looking around at everyone and seem to see everything.

Hair: Dark brown hair that are in ringlets.

Skin: Pale

Apperance: She is average hight and skinny.

Animal Apperance: A dark brown boar that has green eyes.

Extra Apperance: none

Normal Clothes: A green dress with sandles.

Sleep Clothes: A night gown that is green and brown.

Formal Clothes: green and brown traditonal japanese clothing.

Personality: Serious and mother like. She is smart and occasionaly wears glasses but he mostly wears contacs. She writes a lot and takes care of her brother. She dose not trust many people but is in love also.

Likes: Learning, teaching, Spain, ...

Dislikes: Sohma family, her father,...

Fear: Being rejeckted by someone she loves.

Disabilitys: none.

Job/ grade: Wants to be a teacher so she is in collage.

History: When she was born in Spain she was happy. But when her father left she blamed him for her mother's death and everyinging else wrong in her life. She is also mad at him for giving her and her brother the Zodiac curse. She lives in the main house and studys a lot. She has a crush on Satoshi.

Home: Main House

Family: Her brother. Mom is dead and her father is who knows were.

**Meet Miyuki:**

Miyuki walked though the garden on her way to the Sohma gates. She would go to the liberry to study for collage. That was her goal and being a pig would never stop her.

She was half way accross the yead when she saw two people on a porch. One was Satoshi and the other, sitting down, was Kai. She couldn't help but be stopped on her tracks. She looked at Satoshi. Ever since she had to come to Japan when she was 13 she had seen Satoshi always with Kai. Yet sh couldn't help but admire him.

When she forgot the world around her Satoshi looked her right in the eyes. Miyuki noticed him and quickly turned away towards the gate.

"Don't even think about it," she wispered, "He wouldn never like you."


	11. Cow

**Cow**

Name: Juro Sohma

Meaning: 10th Son

Nicknames: None

Birthday: Nov. 7

Zodiac Animal: Cow

Age: 16

Gender: Guy

Eyes: He has dark gray eyes that are long and thin.

Hair: He has light gray hair that bangs hangs down.

Skin: pale

Apperance: Tall and skinny with always a suspisous smile.

Animal Apperance: A black and white cow.

Extra Apperance: His hair is died his origonal color is blond.

Normal Clothes: A gray T with a black vest and black jeans. He wears boots and a necklace with a small silver bell on the end.

Sleep Clothes: He sleeps in gray pants with no shirt.

Formal Clothes: He hates to dress up but if you can get him in a suit you are lucky.

Personality: He has a temper and a lot of street smart. He is also great at playing tricks and jokes.

Likes: Travleing, sushi, ...

Dislikes: His family, keeping his temper when he is mad, ...

Fear: not being an indevidual.

Disabilitys: None

Job/ grade: Juinor

History: He is one of five idintical siblings. He has five more sibings that are older. A 21 year old brother, 19 year old sister, 23 year older sister, and a set of twins that died when they were 4 and would be 18. His parents treated the 5 boys (him being the youngest) as a set. When he was 11 he died his hair and ran way. He has lived pretty much everywere. But now has came back to Japan.

Home: Other House

Family: Mother, father, 2 sisters, 1 brother, 4 identical brothers, 2 sisters who were twins that died.

**Meet Juro:**

Juro was walking around outside the house. He couldn't stand to stay in one place but then again he could get lost easy. He kicked a rock around on the ground.

He turned around seeing Kazuki run toward the house.

"I better go get in there," he muttered to himself.

Walking towards the home he gave a smile. "Nice to see you Zuki," he said walking up from behind him.


	12. Horse

**Horse**

Name: Ryujji Sohma

Meaning: Unsure

Nicknames: Ryu

Birthday: October 3

Zodiac Animal: Horse

Age: 17

Gender: Guy

Eyes: His eyes are midnight blue.

Hair: His hair is a few inches past chen length. He has one white streek in his hair and on the tip of it is two beads. One is blue and the other purple.

Skin: Pale

Apperance: Tall as his brother. He is thin and in shape.

Animal Apperance: A black stalion.

Extra Apperance: None

Normal Clothes: Dark Blue shirt and some dark jeans.

Sleep Clothes: What ever he can though on.

Formal Clothes: Traditional Japanese clothes. Colors Blue, purple, black, and white.

Personality: He sometimes dosen't think things through. He is commpetive and reckless at times. Yet he has his smart moments.

Likes: Hamburgers, martial arts, ...

Dislikes: Kai, losing, ...

Fear: Losing to his brother.

Disabilitys: None

Job/ grade: Juinor.

History: He was born in Japan a year after his brother. When there were 5 Kai said that when the boys were praticing their martial arts that if they were to fight the winner would have there grates wish. Since then him and his brother have been at war.

Home: Other house

Family: His brother that is one year older. His mom and dad live outside the Sohma main house and had their memorie erased.

**Meet Ryujji:**

Ryu woke up to his alarm clock. He had no desire to get up. It was Saterday so why get up?

Suddently something landed hard on his back.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Zuki yelled jumping up and down on the bed.

"STOP!" Ryu cried.

Zuki did and admdently said ,"Sorry."

Ryu sat up and looked at the kid, "It's ok kid," he answered getting up. He turned his head and saw his brother looking in the room with his arms crossed.

"YOU!" Ryu shouted. He got up and ran towards his brother but his brother stepped out of the way nad Ryu slammed agenst the wall.


	13. Bird

**Bird**

Name: Kohaku Sohma

Meaning: Amber

Nicknames: Haku

Birthday: March 14

Zodiac Animal: Bird

Age: 18

Gender: Guy

Eyes: Amber colored eyes.

Hair: His hair is a strawberry blond. It is very long and kept in a ponytail in the back (the rubber band in loose in it). In the front he has two long bangs at the side that hang down... on the tips he has two beads on each. They are burgandie and cream color.

Skin: Pale

Apperance: He is on the tall side and is slinder and well fit.

Animal Apperance: Normaly a phinox in the shape of a robben

Extra Apperance: none

Normal Clothes: He is in a way like Shigure as in he wears robes a lot of the time. They are normaly warm colors such as red, orange, or yellow.

Sleep Clothes: Sleeping robes?

Formal Clothes: Normaly he is dressed up like his brother but warmer colors.

Personality: He is calm and quite. He is a nartural leader and wise. He is also quite peaceful.

Likes: rice, martial arts, joking around with his brother, ...

Dislikes: Compatision, arguing, ...

Fear: Losing his brother.

Disabilitys:

Job/ grade: Senior in highschool.

History: His is much of the same as his brother yet he is the older one. He dosen't dislike his brother at all. He truly loves him. Yet Ryujji can not see that. Haku cares little about the bet with Kai.

Home: Other house

Family: Same as sibling.

**Meet Kohaku:**

Kohaku stood in the kitchen taking the brownies he baked out of the oven. He had waken early that morning and had nothing better to do. At that moment Zuki ran through the door and to Kohaku.

"Haku-chan," Zuki yelled, "Haku-chan I want a brownie!"

Kohaku laghted setting the pan on the counter top.

"Of course Zuki," he smiled, "Just do me a favor first."

"Anything Haku-chan," Zuki said with big eyes.

"Go tell that lazy horse to get up."

Zuki ran down the hall towards Ryu's beddroom and when Kohaku caught up he saw the boy bouncing on his brothers bed.

"Good morning sleepy head," Kohaku said leaning in the door frame.


	14. Cat

**Cat**

Name: Rei Sohma

Meaning: Beautiful; lovely child

Birtday: July 25

Zodiac Animal: Cat

Age: 16

Gender: Girl

Eyes: Dark amber, oval-shaped eyes. Most people say they're mysterious, as her emotions rarely show.

Hair: Reddish-brown. It is fairly straight and she always wears it down, unless it is a formal occasion.

Skin: It's kinda pale and kinda tan. In the middle.

Appearance: Tall. She is average weight.

Animal Appearance: She is a reddish-brown colored cat.

Normal Clothes: Her favorite things to wear are t-shirts and blue jeans with sneakers and a silver arrowhead necklace. She rarely wears skirts, and if she does, they're long. She never wears shirts with long sleeves.

Sleep Clothes: She usually wears short-sleeved pajama shirts and shorts, but she'll occasionally wear short-sleeved nightgowns.

Formal Clothes: She'll usually stick to a short-sleeved black dress and black mid-heel pumps. She usually just leaves her hair down.

Personality: She hates getting up early, and everyone tends to stay away from her when she first wakes up. The people who dare stay she snaps and yells at. If it's not a school day, she might sleep until noon. She has a very short temper. She is very serious and brooding. She's always worrying about something. At school, she is quiet and shy, but around people she knows well, she talks a lot. If someone says something negative about her, she will yell at them. She is not afraid to fight. For a girl, she is pretty strong. She hardly ever smiles, which causes people to constantly think she's sad. She stays away from people that she hates or dislikes. She gets embarrassed easily, and tends to reflect and think deeply a lot. If someone did something to harm her, either physically, emotionally, or mentally, she'll hold a grudge against them, but won't admit it. She has a few close friends, but doesn't get to hang out with them often, so she is sometimes considered a loner. If she is hanging out with someone, it is usually a guy, because it it easier for her to get along with them than other girls.

Likes: martial arts, reading, writing, playing piano, singing, cats

Dislikes: She absolutely hates people who are over-enthusiastic, people who don't think of themselves, and people who apologize too much. She does not like vulgar or graphic conversations, as they highly disgust her. she also hates work.

Fear: snakes, bugs, blood(but does not faint at the sight of it), heights, talking in front of lots of people

Disabilities: asthma

Job/grade: 11th grade. She has a part time job as a waitress.

History: Her history is shrouded in mystery. The only thing that anyone knows is that when her mother died when she was 11, she went to live with her dad(her parents were divorced when she was 3), but he was very abusive so she ran away and went to live with some other zodiac members.

Home: other house

Family: Her only living relative is her father, who she ran away from. She is an only child.

**Meet Rei:**

Rei was sitting on the roof watching the sunrise. She hated the mornings by far but she did fall asleep up here and the light woke her up.

"Stupid sun," she muttered. She was still wearing the red shirt and ripped jeans from the day before.

Standing up she was about to jump off the roof when the sun shined in her eyes forcing her to look down. Down at that stupid braklet she was forced to wear.

Shilding her eyes she jumped off the second story roof and landed on all fours.

"Time to start another day," she mummbled walking in the house. Up there stairs and to her room. "Yep lets start the day with a cat nap," she yawned closing her curtens.


	15. Dradon

**DRAGON**

Name: Tamiko Sohma

Meaning: Child of Many Beauties

Nicknames: Miko

Birthday: July 12

Zodiac Animal: Dragon

Age: 16

Gender: Girl

Eyes: Her eyes are sweet and soft. They are also a light lavender almost silverishi in a way.

Hair: She has long and I mean long black hair that is straight. The banges got to her eyes and are longer to the side of her face and she likes to try new hair styles sometimes but on many ocations it is out with a big bow in the back.

Skin: Pale

Apperance: She is 5' 7" and hates heels. She is a bit on the skinny side and seems to be always hugging her note book.

Animal Apperance: She is a little lavender sea horse with grayish black fins.

Extra Apperance: Her ears are pirced but that is about it.

Normal Clothes: Normaly her school uniform or a skirt with a shirt who sleaves go half way down her arm. Plus sandles and a little panda purse.

Sleep Clothes: She sleeps in soccor shorts and her old school T.

Formal Clothes: She wears a silver silk gown that is strapless and is amazingly pretty.

Personality: She is pretty confused at the current moment. She is quite a nice girl but when she is new she is as silant as a mouse. She enjoys working with children and dreams of becoming a teacher althow her mother has warned her that her curse will put the dream to the end. She hates it when people make fun of her for any reason. Due to this she might change to dragon form easy witch is bad when you are a sea horse. BTW she refuses to eat sea food.

Likes: Drawing, being accepted, kids, ...

Dislikes: zoos, peanuts (she can't eat them), ...

Fear: Changing in public

Disabilitys: She gets sick when she eats peanuts... normaly she can stand to be around them. She is also dyslexic so learning Japanese is a bit hard for her.

Job/ grade: Junior or softmore... I forgot.

History: When her mother moved to America after being told her husband died in a car wreck she found out she was going to have Miko. There she had her two months early and when the doctor held the little Miko she was a sea horse. Her mother had no idea about the curse but shilded Miko from the outside world. She told everyone her child had died due to being born early. Miko was forever in her room. She painted the walls and wrote in note books to fill her time. When Miko was twelve her mother got canser later dieing when Miko was thirteen. She was then put into foster care. Once when a boy at a home ran into her when walking in the hall way she transformed and had to move again and erace memories. One time a kid bumpped into her at a zoo causeing her to change close to the sea animal exibit. She was a sea horse for a entier week before changeing and found in the tank... with out clothes. When Miko turned 16 about a month ago she got a letter from the Sohma family requesting her to got to Japan to live there in the main house. And now she has just got into Japan.

Home: Main house for now.

Family: Her mom died and so did her dad. She is an only child and I guess no admedient family.

**Meet Tamiko:**

The plane came to a halt and the pasangers were allowed off. Miko walked out searching for the person who would pick her up. She wondered for a while until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Tamiko Sohma?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered shyly.

"I'm Satoshi Sohma from the main house," he answered, "I'm here to pick you up."

"Ok," Miko said softly.

"We already have your bags Tamiko," the man said as she followed.

"It's just Miko," she said bearly adiobul.

"Very well," Satoshi said sitting in a car and letting Miko in at the same time.


	16. Let's Begain

So there is our zodiac. Some characters (with minor editing) will play minor rolls so keep a look out for yours. I will start this probably today in as a diffrent fanfic. I thannk all of you who sent in characters. I am so happy to have them all. This will be an amazing (long) fanfic. Can't wait.


	17. The Fanfic is Up

Ok so I have the fanfic up for this... it's called A Basket of Fruit... the first chapter is up. I didn't get all the characters in there but I got quite a few. Juro, Kohaku, Ryujji, Rei, Sukrua, Miko, Miyu, and Zuki... I think that's it but there might be a few more. So here you got this is the first chapter... many more were that came from.


End file.
